silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Winners/Episodes/Equilibrium
Equilibrium is the seventeenth episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: Solve This The contestants will throw balls into five baskets, each releasing a numbered tile when hit. They will then use said five tiles to solve a mathematical problem. First person to solve the problem wins. Winner: '''Catherine Willows '''Reward Challenge: Quick Reactions Contestants will stand in front of a board each, containing lights. Once a light lights up, they will grab it. Last person to grab it each round is eliminated. Final person standing wins a Hidden Immunity Idol clue and gets to spend the night in a personal hut with various comfort items. Winner: '''Odysseus '''Immunity Challenge: The Force Within Contestants will attempt to hang onto a rotating rail that spins faster and faster. The final person to hang onto it wins. '''Winner(s): '''Master of Lake-town Story Day 55 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the Redemption Duel. Catherine and Hodges get ready to fight for their survival. Catherine is the first to get a ball into a basket, but Hodges soon hits his first too. Catherine gets a second in, but Hodges continues being right behind her - even as both get their third balls in. Hodges then takes the lead with four balls, with Catherine quickly hitting her fourth too. Catherine is the first to get her fifth ball in, and starts working on the mathematical problem, as Hodges gets his fifth ball in. Both make quick work on the problem, with Catherine's headstart giving her the edge - allowing her to finish before Hodges. Nathaniel Swede sends Hodges out of the game as the 1st Jury Member, as everyone else heads back to camp. Day 56 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the individual reward challenge. Yoda's age shows in the first round, as the Jedi Master is the slowest and thus is eliminated from the challenge. The second round is tight between Monica and Odysseus, but Monica is slightly slower. Ron goes next, with his fellow Hogwarts student Harry going right after. The Master goes next, and after Gandalf follows, five remain. Snow, who has been amongst the first every time so far, shockingly gets eliminated next. Carol follows him out, and after J.D. also is eliminated, only Kurou and Odysseus remain. Odysseus proves to be faster in the final round, eliminating Kurou and winning himself reward. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Odysseus and sends everyone back to camp. Day 57 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the individual immunity challenge. Everyonee grabs ont rail, and it starts spinning. After only a few seconds, Snow drops, being the first out shockingly early. Odysseus looks like he's about to follow him down a few minutes later, but somehow manages to hold on - instead, the second person out is Ron. Odysseus loses his grip a while after though, and is followed down by Harry. After 15 minutes, Yoda falls, with Gandalf letting go 5 minutes later, leaving only five people in: J.D., Kurou, Monica, Carol and the Master. Monica is the next to drop, with everyone else hanging on until the half hour mark, at which point the rail is spinning quite fast. Everyone is barely hanging on, except the Master, who is looking very sturdy. Carol drops, with J.D. going not long after, leaving only Kurou and the Master fighting for the win. After 40 minutes, the Master is still hanging on easily, while Kurou's grip slowly is slippng - until he can't hold on any longer, and drops. Nathaniel Swede congratulates the Master, who decides to exile Carol. Everyone else heads back to camp to prepare for tribal. Tribal Council 16: Victors Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Yoda, referring to the two alliances having equal numbers heading into tribal. Gallery